Black Scrapbook
by Valisco
Summary: OVA centric. The scrapbook had collected all of their memories together, except that dreadful time of Yomi's disappearance and when they fought as alternative beings. Platonic!Mato/Yomi


**Author's Note: **I've always wanted to write a Black Rock Shooter fic, but I never knew about what to write about for it, until now.

Well, hope you enjoy.

OVA centric, by the way. This takes place after the OVA. Also contains Mato/Yomi, but in a more platonic way.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK ROCK SHOOTER NOR ANY OF ITS PROPERTIES USED IN THIS FIC.**

**Black Rock Shooter © Huke**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black Scrapbook<strong>_

_"You never see bad days in a photo album, but it is these days that get us from one happy snapshot to the next." - Unknown_

* * *

><p>"Another memory added to our scrapbook!" stated cheerfully a young girl with cerulean eyes and her short black hair tied in ponytails to her friend of emerald eyes with black locks. She just finished putting together a couple of pictures taken at the Cultural Festival held at their school. The festival ended an hour ago, and the two decided to go to a local park to gather the things they received at the festival, to see which things could go into their scrapbook they had together. They sat near a pond, sunset was near, the blue sky was beginning to turn orange.<p>

It was symbol of their friendship and it captured all the memories they had together.

"Don't forget these Mato," said her friend, handing her two small traditional Japanese fans, one blue, the other green.

"Oh of course! Thanks Yomi!" Mato thanked happily.

Her friend smiled in delight. "You're welcome."

After Mato placed the fans into their scrapbook, a puzzled expression was placed on her face. "Hmmm, we still have some left over stuff that we could also put in here. You're sure that this is enough for today?"

Yomi giggled lightly. "Why of course, we filled up about four pages already. I think that's enough."

Mato smiled. "Yeah, you're right! Don't want to fill up the whole book with Cultural Festival stuff."

"Exactly," Yomi said.

Mato shut the book. "Well, that's done! Hey, wanna see what we have gathered so far in this book? It's been a while since we revised it."

Yomi nodded. "Sure."

They looked at the cover of the scrapbook. It was decorated quite nicely. It was black with no background paper but contained embellishments of stars of different sizes, patterns, and colors. Along with buttons containing sayings of friendships. On the center held a picture of the two hugging and smiling without a care in the world, with a blue green rectangular frame. On the bottom right corner of the frame was a blue ribbon and on the top left was a green ribbon. At the top of the frame, it printed "Best Friends."

And at the bottom: "Mato and Yomi."

At the bottom of the cover, decorated letters of different colors and fonts were printed saying:

"Memories To Remember Forever."

They giggled at the cover and then turned to the back where half of it was covered in blue background paper decorated with stars. On the top it said "Mato," where it contained four pictures of her in blue frames, each in different patterns. The other half covered in green with embodiment of birds. The top said "Yomi," with four pictures of her with green frames of different patterns.

"I feel like the front cover is more decorated then the back, don't you think?" asked Mato.

"Perhaps, but I like the back the way it is," replied Yomi.

"Gotcha."

Mato turned back to the front and opened the book, looking at the first page, the first picture they had together, and the class photo they took in decorated frames along with a few buttons and a black ribbon at the top left corner. The bottom contained the date, and a description about the event.

"This page was the starting point for our scrapbook," Mato acknowledged.

"You're right it is," said Yomi.

"Now, next page!"

They turned and turned the pages, each held a memory.

Going to the movies.

Being at festivals held outside their school.

At the park.

At the beach.

Temple Visits.

At train rides.

Staying after school for guitar lessons.

Seeing fireworks.

New Years.

White Day.

Christmas.

The new school year.

The pages contained each of those and any other event they found to be very valuable along with any belongs they received by the events. All events were meaningful and precious.

But what about the events that were NOT precious that happened between them?

After the new school year page, they turned to another page, dedicated whole heartedly to another friend they had called Yuu and her meeting with Mato.

"Ah Yuu!" Mato exclaimed. "See!"

Yomi examined the page, there wasn't much pictures of her in it, just her friend and Yuu.

"I see," she muttered.

"Yuu doesn't really appear in any other pages in this scrapbook other than this one. It's a good thing we saved her a page! But that's probably because this book is about us," explained Mato. "Now next page!"

Mato turned the next page with such enthusiasm, but that all sank when she turned to see what was on the page.

Blank.

"Hmm? This page is blank," pointed out Yomi. She looked at the other page. "And that one too."

Mato was puzzled. Blank pages in the middle of their scrapbook? She turned the next page. Other blank one. The next one, blank. She turned a few more pages.

"They're all blank. Why are these blank?" she questioned.

Then she finally found a page that was not blank. From there, the rest were filled with memories, until the remaining blank pages near the end of the book, where they still needed to collect more memories to fill them in.

"I wonder why there is an empty gap in the middle of our scrapbook?" Yomi asked.

"I wonder that too," Mato pondered. "Did we not do anything together during that time? Or maybe we didn't find anything we did together back then to be considered memorable for our scrapbook - "

And then it hit her. She gasped in realization.

_No, _she thought. _Could it be. . ._

"What is it Mato?" asked her green eyed friend.

_. . .that time?_

"Mato?"

_That time where Yomi disappeared for weeks for unknown reasons, and I met that weird looking girl with long black ponytails to help me find and save Yomi from another weird girl with a scythe that looked like her? That was a few months ago. _Mato concluded in her thoughts.

There was indeed a time where the scrapbook was inactive due to the two friends themselves, and looking back at it, it made sense to Mato. She remembered the reason why there is a huge gap in the middle of their book.

"Mato, what's the matter?" Yomi asked with concern.

Mato snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You gasped and seemed to be in deep thought, is something wrong?"

Mato shook her head in denial. "Oh no, of course not!" She laughed nervously. "I'm fine!"

"You are sure?"

"Positive!"

Yomi felt compelled to say something else, but she held her tongue and smiled lightly.

Mato on the other hand, placed a solemn expression on her face. Should she explain the reason behind the blank pages?

She took a deep breath and said: "Hey Yomi?"

Yomi turned to her friend. "Yes Mato?"

"I think I know why these pages are blank."

Yomi raised a brow. "Is that so? Why tell me."

Mato played with her hands nervously. "Well, do you remember, that time? That time were you were gone for a few weeks straight?"

Yomi looked at her friend with surprise. She shook her head. "No, I don't remember me leaving for a few weeks."

"I see, guess you don't remember."

"Mato, do you know something that I don't?" Yomi asked. "Is there something that I should know about?"

Mato looked at Yomi straight in the eyes, she never told Yomi what happened. After she rescued her, she decided to lock that dreadful memory away in the corner of her mind and never speak a word of it. She also believed that Yomi knew about what happened but did not wish to speak about it either, apparently that wasn't the case.

She sighed. "Yes."

. . .

"I. . .I can't believe this," Yomi finally answered in shock after Mato telling her briefly about the story of her disappearance and her meeting with Black Rock Shooter to find her, and save her from the clutches of Dead Master.

"It's true," Mato admitted sadly. "Yomi, why did you disappear like that? And why did you let that woman with the scythe possess you?"

"How. . .should I know?" Yomi answered. "You just told me all this."

"I thought you would remember a bit, but even with the story you don't seem to remember any of it."

"All I remember is that I was heading my way to school and I never got there, but I don't recall the cause. Maybe that's what it was. Then after that, I was getting ready to return back to school with you joyfully waiting for me by my house to take the train."

"I see."

"But your story seems skewed. Maybe I was sick or something," said Yomi.

"Yeah, it seems like an unbelievable story but it's true, honest!" Mato exclaimed. "There has to be a reason why the a few pages in the middle our scrapbook are blank! That has to be it!"

"You are sure?"

"Do you not trust me, Yomi?"

"It's not that I don't, it's just. . .hard to believe."

Mato sighed. "Perhaps but it has to be it. Heck, I remember that I texted you a lot during that time and you never answered. I even called and left school early after receiving a text that you were missing. The police were at my house asking if I knew where you were, I told them what I knew and. . ."

Drops of water fell on the navy blue skirt of Mato's school uniform.

"M-Mato?" Yomi questioned surprisingly at the scene where tears were streaming down Mato's face. "You alright?"

". . .Yomi. . ." choked Mato. ". . .where were you during that time?"

She wiped a few tears with her sleeve. "I missed you so much! I was so worried, when you disappeared! I thought I would never see you again!" She hugged her companion.

Yomi gasped at the embrace. "Mato!"

"I looked everywhere for you! Then after finding the keychain I got for you, I met _her_, and she helped me save you from that other girl who possessed you! Yomi, why did you leave and go with that girl? I don't want that to ever happen again!"

There was silence for a few moments.

"I. . .don't know," Yomi broke the silence after saying that statement. "If this is all true then, I must have caused you so much pain, didn't I?"

Mato sniffed at that statement. "Yes. . ." she admitted.

Yomi froze at her statement. She never thought she would cause her best friend to be in pain. All those messages, calls, all wasted on to her. The tears Mato endured. It proved that Mato truly cared for her.

As very close friends, their relationship was supposed to be solid and healthy, with no flaws.

Sadly, even the best friendships can have one flaw.

"I see, I'm sorry," Yomi answered, as water came out of her eyes. "I'm sorry. . .Mato!"

Yomi cried on Mato's shoulder. "No! Yomi, don't cry!" Mato protested.

"I caused you so much pain, during that time! I'm sorry!" cried Yomi. "I didn't mean to -"

Yomi gasped lightly after her statement. "Now. . .I remember."

"Hmm?" Mato answered. "Yomi, do you. . .?"

Yomi nodded. "Yes. I now remember. . ."

. . .

_Yomi looked at the school as she decided to head home, the sun was near to set._

_Her eyes then turned to Mato who was having a conversation with the green haired Yuu at a bench._

_Seeing that made Yomi sick to her stomach._

_She couldn't take it. She hated seeing her best friend with someone else. Mato was her best friend, she was supposed to be with her, not Yuu._

_She wanted to get away from all this. She turned away from the sight with disgust and headed home._

_As she stepped on the concrete at the sidewalk. She turned to a dome shaped place where it held a lot of steps. She went up the steps and saw the whole town in a view. She also recalled that this place was where Mato had given her the star keychain._

_The girl pulled out her phone and took out the keychain._

_She examined it with a glum expression and sighed. _

"_**You are lonely, aren't you dear?"**__ a voice said._

"_Eh?" Yomi looked around. There was no one. The sun set and the black sky began to consume the last shades of orange._

"_**You're friend has left you for someone else," **__the voice called out. __**"Perhaps, I can help you get revenge."**_

_Green light emitted from the keychain and outshined Yomi's vision. "What's happening!" she cried. The light faded and Yomi saw that she was no longer at the place she was before, shades of black and green appeared around her._

"_**Do you want to get your friend back?" **__asked the voice._

_Yomi turned. She saw a young woman dressed in black with a scythe and skulls floating around her. With locks of black hair and eyes of emerald. She clacked the checkered floor with her heels. _

_Yomi took a step back, frightened._

"_**There is no need to be afraid," **__the woman said in a soft, sweet, yet sinister voice._ "_**I'm here to help you."**_

"_Who. . .are you?" Yomi asked nervously._

_The woman smiled. __**"Someone that can be a great assistance to what you desire. I see you are angry, depressed, for what your friend has done. She has abandoned you for someone else. Perhaps replaced."**_

_Yomi shook her head. "No! Mato would never do that! Me and her have a very strong relationship! Yuu is just another friend of hers, but I am always considered to be her best friend! She's just been spending time with her a little more because -"_

_The woman laughed. __**"People can deceive, dear. Do you honestly think that your friendship with her is solid? If she is spending time with someone else and she says you are her closest friend, wouldn't she at least save some time for you? She hasn't, now hasn't she? Nothing lasts forever."**_

_Yomi could not answer that question because she agreed that the woman was right. Mato had been spending too much time with Yuu, that she hasn't even bothered with her._

"_You're right," Yomi stated._

"_**Of course I am." **__The woman stated. __**"But I can help you get back at her for leaving you all alone while she enjoys the company of someone else that is not you."**_

_Yomi's eyes widened. "You can?"_

"_**Certainly."**_

_Yomi frowned. "Then help me! I wish to get back at Mato! She will pay for what she has done! I'll make sure of it!"_

_The woman raised a brow. __**"You are sure?"**_

_Yomi nodded. "Yes, help me."_

_The woman smirked sinisterly. She approached Yomi and reached out a hand. __**"Then come, come to me, young one. I'll help you plot the perfect revenge. You won't regret making the decision if you do."**_

_Yomi hesitated for a few moments, then she grabbed her hand, she felt quite uneasy._

"_What is. . .your name?" she asked as glowing light emitted from the two hands embracing._

_The woman began to intertwine with Yomi and began to speak: __**"My name is. . ."**_

_As the intertwinement was complete, the woman opened her green eyes and said proudly:_

"_**. . .Dead Master."**_

_Little did Yomi know that her embrace with Dead Master would bring huge danger to Mato and perhaps break their friendship._

_She didn't know that it would cause such as mess, such as fighting with her best friend, who intertwined with another being, Black Rock Shooter._

_This perhaps was the biggest mistake she ever committed in her life._

_Thanks to selfishness and jealousy._

. . .

"So, that's why," Mato said after Yomi finished explaining the story. Yomi began to sob even more. "I. . .was lonely, Mato! I was so sick of Yuu taking you away from me! So that's why I joined forces with that woman!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were lonely?" Mato demanded.

"I. . .I didn't want to get in the way between. . .you and Yuu. I thought that you might get angry for my interference," Yomi answered. She began to sweat, what will Mato say next? That their friendship is over after what she did?

"Oh Yomi," her friend said sadly. She caressed Yomi's black locks. "You could have told me, there is no way I would have gotten mad. You're my best friend after all."

She smiled sadly. "I'll admit you shouldn't be jealous over something like that, but you're still my best friend, no matter what. Not even Yuu can top that."

"R-really?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah."

"I see, b-but! I don't mind that you have other friends, Mato! Don't think I want you to be all for myself, but always find time for me, because you are important to me."

Mato laughed softly. "You're important to me too, Yomi. Hey, the next time you ever feel down, please confess to me. I want to help you, don't let some stranger do it, let me. Tell me whatever you have in mind, even if it's so small or simple, tell me. I'm here and I always will be."

Yomi began to form tears. She was glad that Mato understood everything.

"I thought. . .you would be mad!" she sobbed. "I'm so glad you are not! I thought I was going to lose my friendship with you, Mato!"

Mato laughed. "Of course not! It's okay, you were afraid to tell me, because you thought _you _would be a nuisance! But there is no way in hell you are one! You know what's a nuisance, of you NOT being with me."

Yomi gasped at that statement and started to cry harder, making Mato's shoulder sleeve of her uniform wet. Mato was serious with the fact that she is her best friend. She never again wanted to cause her pain.

Mato patted her best friend's back. "It's okay, Yomi. It's okay." A small tear came out of her eye as she closed it. "Don't cry, also I'll never leave you again, Yomi. I'm sorry."

After a few moments, the sounds of sobs began to hush, and then disappeared into the air.

"You are done?" asked Mato as Yomi pulled away from her and wiped her sleeve. "Yes."

Mato smiled. "Good! Because I don't like it when my friend is sad! Yomi, want to come to my house and have a sleepover?"

Yomi's face lit up. "Why that sounds lovely!"

"Okay!" Mato grabbed her bag, the scrapbook, and stood up.

She then noticed the sun was setting. "Ooh! Let us take a picture, look how beautiful that sunset is! Quick! Let us capture it, _together_!" She pulled out a camera.

She reached out her hand to Yomi. "Come!"

Yomi looked at Mato's hand and she took hold of it, with no uneasiness, unlike her encounter with Dead Master. For Mato was someone she knew would not cause her trouble or pain.

The two made sure to never make sure nothing like what happened to them that was a potential threat to their friendship happen again.

Yomi smiled in delight, happy that Mato was here with her.

Mato pulled the camera close to their faces. "Say cheese!"

The camera flashed, and out came a photo of them smiling, which meant another memory, to be placed in their black scrapbook that held their most precious memories.

A memory that would help cement their friendship quite solidly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you enjoyed this short fic. Review if you wish, I'll be grateful! Thanks for reading!

**PS: **I still don't understand why the new 2012 anime series didn't follow the OVA. I mean it's a whole new completely different story, which is what I don't like about the anime, should've followed the OVA, shame. The OVA left a cliffhanger, which I guess we'll never found out what happens next.

Ah well, I'm going to watch the whole BRS anime series anyway, because I find BRS to be awesome.

Also the OVA never showed how Yomi met up with Dead Master and how she got possessed, so I added that in this fic, based on what I believe happened.


End file.
